Happy Feet Three The New Land of The Penguins
by Puffins XD
Summary: Mumble needs to make sure the penguin nation and Sven have a new home in time for the new baby penguins to grow up, but to be at home, the penguins and Sven need each other!


The ice was cold and fresh, the snow was new and light, as the sun rose over the horizon. The penguins were huddled tight together, covered in a healthy sheet of snow. So was a puffin, much to his distaste. But the penguins were fine, and they all were living in Adeleland, with all different types of penguins; Emperors, Adeles, teacup, chinstrap and even a rockhopper! But one extra-ordinary penguin stood amongst the group. One that defied nature and tradition.

That penguin was Mumble.

He was the first to awaken and shake the snow from his fluffy feathers and soon after Gloria followed and then Erik and then the rest of the penguin and particular members of the auk nation.

When Mumble awoke he marveled down at Gloria and she did him and then they both greeted a "Good Morning" to Erik.

"Good Morning, Mum, Dad." Erik said sleepily after shuddering the snow off of his coat.

"Hey baby" Gloria replied to Erik caring-ly. They all smiled lovingly at each other.

Ramon shivered the snow off of him and hopped around slightly. With his beak chattering, he watched Carmen elegantly shake the snow down onto the ground where it belonged. He smiled at her with the strange perverted smile that he wears far too often. She smiled knowingly back and then they both looked down at their babies. Two new arrivals! There was one girl and one boy, the boy was named Ray after Ramon and the girl, Sophia, because they liked the name.

"Good Morning!" Carmen told the soothingly. Ray waddled toward his Mother hungrily.

"Hey Mum!" Ray called as he accidentally (on purpose) pushed his sister and caused her to almost trip.

"Whao!" She cried a she attempted to keep herself on her feet. "Hey!" She squealed as she shoved Ray away. "Ladies first!" She said as she widened her mouth, waiting for her breakfast. When from under her, another family member erupted out of the snow. He looked as if he planned to keep Sophia from her breakfast from the way popped out with his wings spread wide and his comical grin.

"Ahh! Sven!" Sophia cried upon his head. Sven looked shocked and lifted her from his head and cradled her in his wings with a caring smirk.

"Well...Explosive morning?" Ramon stated with a frown. He, Carmen and Ray were sent aback and fell on their tails from Sven's appearance. Sven turned to see them and smile enthusiastically.

"Oh...Howdie doodie?!" He cried as he placed Sophia down. Carmen, Ray and Ramon looked at him confused.

"He meant "how are you?"" Sophia told her family, unamused.

"Oh. We're fine. No thanks to you." Ramon told Sven. Sven looked confused and opened his noticeably large beak when-

"Hey Guys!" Erik came from behind Sven and ran to Ray and Sophia.

"Hey Erik!" They both called.

Then from around Lovelace, the Elder Emperor penguins, Bo, Atticus, Bo's Mother, Atticus' Father and many other families crowded around Mumble and the others (Gloria, Erik, Carmen, Ramon, Sven, Ray and Sophia) to greet them.

"Whoa! OK everyone! Good Morning!" Mumble called over the crowd, as Ramon huddled with his family, pressured, and Mumble with his as Sven stepped back with his wings by his sides and then ran to hug Mumbles leg, afraid of the penguins that towered over him.

With that, the penguins calmed down and stepped back.

"OK everyone, today, we're gonna be carrying on trecking. We are going to fins a new home. Me and the rest of my family," he called over the crowd, reffering to the penguins/puffin around him. "are going to make sure you're all fine. We promise."

The penguins calmed and looked at each other and waddled off. Mumble looked at his troops. They all looked back at him.

"OK everyone. What now? We just told everyone that we have everything under control." Mumble told them.

"_You _just told them." Ramon said.

"So what do _you_ think we should do o-powerful Mumble?" Lovelace asked in his characteristic worshiping way.

"I don't know! That's why I asked you?!" Mumble cried.

"Yeah. But now _we're _asking _you_!" Gloria said.

"But I asked you guys first!" Mumble stated stressed.

"But we don't know that's why we have now asked you!" Carmen cried confused.

"Well...I don't know! Do any of you!?" Mumble cried waving his flippers slightly.

"I do!" Sven cried, over excited as usual.

"NO!" The rest all shouted in sync. Sven shied his head into his neck, putting his objection feather down. They all breathed deeply and calmed down.

"Sorry, Sven, but your ideas are usually..." Gloria started.

"Terrible!" Ramon shouted. "Remember when he thought he could train a leopard seal to let him ride on it's back?! He's only 13 inches tall!"

"And you're shorter than your own mate!" Sven cried back at him. "And anyway, that idea was one of my more sane ones." He mumbled.

"Yes, yes! But let's concentrate on the here and now, brothers!" Lovelace said.

Gloria looked at Mumble. "So what _will_ we do about finding a new home, Honey?" She asked concerned. They all looked at him expectantly. Mumble sighed.

"Sven, check the sky. See what leads where. Please." Mumble sai- suggested. Sven looked smugly at Ramon and flew off into the sky.

They frowned as Sven flew off.

"So that's it?" Carmen asked glumly. "We're just depending on the clown to say "the sea's that way, and the people-No! Nothing's that way! Don't go that way!" Why is he such a wimp anyway?" She asked looking to Ramon. He shrugged.

"You know I can hear you!" Sven shouted from the sky.

And the Adele's were silenced!

Mumble sighed for the millionth time.

What was he going to do? The whole colony was depending on him. He wanted the best for everyone...

SPLAT!

Sven suddenly plummeted to the ground on his face. Then immediately jumped up, happily.

"Over d'ere is d sea. Jus' oder it, d'ere is lot of land." Sven said pointing with his index feather. "Or, ve could valk all d vay round vat vay."

"OK, thanks Sven. I'm thinking sea is faster...but with all of the young here, i'm not sure."

"They could-"

"NO SVEN!" They all shouted.

"I was just going to say-"

"Ride your leopard seal?" Ramon asked sarcastically.

"Jah, actually!" Sven replied ecstatic. Ramon rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I think we should walk." Gloria stated.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep my babies close." Carmen agreed.

"OK, so we'll walk south inland." Mumble confirmed. Then he gathered the rest of the colony and announced it to them.

The rest of the penguins found it a splendid idea, and they started to start their long trek to find their new home.


End file.
